The Potter brothers
by Bama24
Summary: A series of events of two brothers as their relationship takes sharp turns and rocky roads.
1. whats a big deal?

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is this idea. **

James Potter age 15

Albus Potter age 14

Lily Potter age 12

The Potter house

"You are the biggest git I have ever met James!" Albus exclaimed from upstairs.

"It isn't _my _fault that _your _girlfriend came to me," James answered back, emphasizing me and you're as his point.

"Of course it's your fault you git," Albus said, his hands clenched in fists. The scene that he just witnessed was burned into his brain. It was forever burned into his memory.

"And what did I do exactly?" James asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the door way to his bedroom. Albus cursed under his breath, all he wanted to do was go up to James and punch him square in the face. Albus could see his girlfriend, Bella, on his brother's bed. He wanted to be mad at her, but the way she was looking at him made it hard. She looked mad as she looked back at him. Like it was _his_ fault that this happened.

"You are my brother James, I would have thought that you would have had the decency to not _to go to bed with my bloody girlfriend!_" Albus cried, he wanted to cry and punch something at the same time. He never felt so betrayed by James like this before. Sure he got mad at James, but never to this degree.

"What is going on up here?" Ginny Potter said walking up the stairs to the second floor of the house; her brown eyes looked from one son to the next. "Explain yourselves, the both of you."

Albus looked at his mother who just arrived, and then back at James. With their mother there, Albus couldn't take a swing unless he wanted to be grounded for life. With her presence, Albus felt like everyone around him was for James.

"I _hate_ you James!" Albus said, it was the first thing that he could think of without punching James's lights out. With that said, Albus rushed passed his mother. Not looking back.

"Albus Potter you come back here!" Ginny called, seeing her son run down the stars. _What just happened? _ She thought to herself, and she turned around to look at James. Bella Wood was standing next to James, her arms were crossed, and she leaned against James. Ginny paused as she saw Bella Wood next to James. The argument made sense to her now.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," Bella said, her voice was a little shaky after witnessing the brothers' confrontation.

"Hello Bella dear," Ginny said with a small smile. Ginny had liked Bella Wood, she was a polite girl and she seemed to have made Albus happy while they dated. "I didn't know you were here."

Bella blushed a deep shade red and so did James, Ginny's eyes darted from James to Bella.

"I take it that you're here for breakfast dear?" she asked. She could see the guilt look in Bella's expression, she wasn't meeting Ginny's eyes as just nodded in response. "Don't worry dear, your welcome here anytime." Bella made a small smile. "James down stairs please."

Ginny walked down stairs, her eyes scanned the family room, and she spotted Albus sitting on the floor in front of the couch, hugging his knees. She walked over to him she sat on the couch behind him. He didn't say a word as she walked passed him. This was typical of Albus, he will either be sitting on the floor, hugging his knees or punching the makeshift punching bag in the backyard.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked leaning forward. Albus shook his head; he wanted to be alone at the moment. "Alright, well im always here if you want to talk." Albus didn't respond Ginny stood up; she knew that he will want to later on. Albus had always been like that, to talk about his feelings later when things are calm.

Ginny walked in the kitchen, taking out her wand, she pointed it at the coffee maker and it begin to make coffee immediately. She took out a pan and began cooking. In no time at all, the smell of coffee ad breakfast swept through the house. Waking the last two occupants of the Potter house.

….

"Morning everyone," Harry said taking a seat at the dining table. "And you too Ms. Wood."

"Morning dad," James and Lily said together.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Bella said to him.

"Morning," Albus said a few seconds later after everyone else.

Harry saw Bella Wood was at the table, sitting next to James, which was odd to him because Bella Wood normally sat next to his youngest son when she was here. He reminded himself to ask Ginny about that later.

"Do you have to go to work today dad?" Lily asked after swallowing some of the pumpkin juice.

"Yes I do Lily, I can't take today off," Harry replied looking at his only daughter. Lily pouted, even at twelve she was still a daddy's girl at heart.

"I'm not hungry," Albus said, pushing his breakfast away from him, he didn't feel hungry at all. His eyes were looking anywhere else but his brother and his so called girlfriend. Albus didn't want to be anywhere near them at the moment. "Can I be excused mum?"

Ginny looked at him, concern filled her eyes.

"Are you not feeling well son?" Harry asked looking at Albus. He also looked at him with a concerned look. Albus shook his head in response.

"Alright," Ginny said with a short nod, Albus got up from the table, not looking at anyone. Ginny looked at Harry, and an understanding passed between them. Something was bothering Albus, and they both wanted to know what it was.

"Can I be excused too?" Lily asked, hoping that she can get out of eating one of her mother's healthy meals.

"No," Ginny said, with a second thought.

"Daddy?" Lily asked with a pleading look, her miniature brown eyes sparkled in Harry's direction.

"No, eat your breakfast sweetie," Harry said, doing his best to not look at her pouting face. He found it hard to resist saying no to Lily, but the look that Ginny was giving him, made him come back to his senses.

….

Albus walked upstairs, not even bothering to shut his door. He felt like his whole world came down as if a giant stepped on his heart on purpose. He couldn't believe that his brother went to such a low level. It was like a punch to the balls for Albus. He might as well have been for how betrayed he felt, not just from James, but from Bella as well. Albus had no idea how he would ever look at her the same way ever again. He thought they were getting along so great. He could remember all the good times they had, even before he asked Bella out on a date on a Hogsmeade visit, they were good friends. He walked to his desk, seeing a picture of him and Bella together, both smiling. His arm was around her. His mind began to replay the image that he saw this morning in his head. Both of them were in his brother's bed, thankfully they were fully clothed. Albus shook his head to get rid of the image, he took the photo out of its frame and he glared at it, to him, her smile seemed fake now, like she was mocking him. Did she ever love him? Was it always James she was after and not him?

"Stupid James," he said to himself, he wanted to rip the photo apart and throw it in the trash bin. But he didn't. Albus folded the photo and stuck it inside his desk drawer. He wanted to punch something, to punch anything. He clinched his fists, and took a deep breath. He was trying to stay calm. He grabbed a fist full of his hair as he paced his room, taking deep breaths.

"Try to stay calm Albus," he said to himself as he paced, he lowered his hands.

….

"Harry," Ginny said, she took a seat right next to him at the table. James, Bella, and Lily have finished eating and were in the family room. "We need to talk to Albus later today."

Harry looked at her. "I know," he told her. "I figured that something was up with him. I got a feeling that James and Bella know why too."

"I do to," Ginny said. "James and Albus were arguing this morning; I am surprised that you and Lily didn't hear them."

"What were they arguing about?" Harry asked, Ginny shrugged, but she figured that Bella Wood played a factor.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I think we need to talk to them when we get off work, that way they will both be calm. Especially Albus, he seemed really mad earlier."

"He must be to skip breakfast," Harry said.

"Should I take the day off Harry?" she asked her gaze fell of the kids in the family den. "You know for the boys."

"No, don't do that Ginny," Harry said, resting his hand on hers. "We will deal with them both tonight."

….

"Hey Albus," Lily Potter stood at his door way. Albus looked over at her from the chair that he was sitting in.

"Hey," he said and he looked back down at the floor. Lily could tell that something was wrong with her brother.

"You ok?" She asked and Lily walked in the room.

"What do you want Lily?" he asked, not caring if she was in his room.

"Are you ok?" she repeated, sitting on his bed.

"Do I look like im ok?" he asked, the question hung in the air above Lily.

"Do you… do you want to talk about it?" she asked, Lily didn't like seeing her brother down like this. It pained her knowing that her brothers were not talking.

"Lily, long story short but," he said. "James is an ass." Lily looked at him. "Do you have any idea how I feel?" he asked, he looked at her in the eyes. "All I want to do Lily, is punch James square in the face."

"You won't though right?" she asked, she was worried for her brother. She didn't like seeing him like this. "Hit James I mean."

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head slightly. "But I sure do want to."

"Im sure James didn't want to hurt you on purpose," Lily said, she was silently hoping that she was right.

"I don't know about that Lily," he said, his voice was dripping full of venom.

"Oh come on Albus," she said. "I don't think that James would do that to you on purpose. Not literally anyway."

Albus scuffed. He wasn't so sure about that. He knew how his brother can be.

"He is no brother of mine" Albus said, looking up at her. His green eyes were serious.

"You don't mean that do you?" she asked, Lily was hoping that her brother wasn't serious. Albus stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He started pacing his room again.

"Lily do you _even_ know what _he _did to me?" Albus asked looking at her. Lily shook her head.

….

It was passed noon When Bella Wood had left the Potters, and as soon as she left, Lily found her oldest brother, James Potter, in the family den where the fireplace was.

"Hey Lil," he said, seeing her standing behind their fathers chair. "What's up?"

"I just talked to Al," she said, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Oh really now?" James asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, he is pretty upset about this morning," Lily replied.

"Lily, you're not going to guilt me into apologizing to him," James answered, looking at his sister. "Bella came to me for advise, everything else happened after that. Why am I even telling you that? Your only twelve for goodness sakes."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Did you even think about Al when that happened?"

"Lily, stop trying to guilt me," James said standing up, he walked up to his sister. "Do you really think I am going to apologize to him? Not after how he spoke to me."

"He is your brother James," Lily said, looking up at him. "You're supposed to forgive each other."

"Not all the time and this doesn't count," he said, his voice was firm.

"Oh please James," Lily said. "Do you really think I will believe that?" James didn't answer her. "Do you even know he feels? Did you even consider that?"

James just looked at her, what she was saying did make sense, even though a part of him didn't want to admit it. "Like I said, I am not apologizing to him." James turned around, signaling the end of the conversation. Lily felt a bubbling frustration rush through her. Why did her big brother have to be so thick headed? She wanted to go up to him and shake him.

"Damn it James why are you _so bloody thick headed_?" Lily said, stomping her foot on the floor. James turned around, feeling rather surprised by Lily's sudden outburst.

….

Lily felt rather proud of herself, she just convinced her oldest brother to talk to Albus. A grin spread across her face as she reached the second floor landing. She felt like she could fly without a broom at the moment. But since she was over the age of eleven, she doubted she could get away with it. Even with her dad as Head Auror, she doubted she could get away with underage magic. She walked over to Albus's room, the door was still open, and there he was, still seating in the chair. Lily did wonder how he could stay seated for that long, normally that would never happen. Albus was considered hyperactive and he was always moving. Lily stood in the door way, knocking on his door lightly. He didn't stir.

"Hey Al," she said. Albus looked up at her, his cheeks were tear stained, and his eyes red.

"What do you want Lily?" he asked.

"Come down stairs Al," Lily said, she stood in front of Albus.

"For what?" he asked, looking up at her. "Unless it's Bella down there, than no."

"Oh come on Al, I know you must be bored in here," Lily said, her eyes swept over the tidy room.

"I'm not bored," responded quickly. Lily thought that was a good sign that he was getting defensive.

"Then come on down stairs then please," she said, taking his right hand and tried to pull him out of the chair. Lily heaved once, and she knew right away that it will take more than just her to pull him. "You know, for a boy who has been sitting around here all day and not eating, you sure are heavy."

Albus looked back up at her with a small noticeable grin.

"Aw ha I got you to smile!" Lily said enthusiastically. The grin on his face quickly disappeared.

"Can you just leave me alone Lily?" he asked, taking his hand out of her grip.

Lily sighed heavily, feeling annoyed with her brother. "James wants to see you Al."

"So?" Albus asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh come on Albus, it's not going to kill you to see what he has to say," Lily put her hands on her hips, making a good impression of her mother and grandmother. Albus looked at Lily, his eye brow raised.

"If he wants to talk to me so badly than why doesn't _he_ come up here?" Albus asked, standing up for the first time.

"Ask him yourself," Lily answered, her eyes looked into his. She could see the fire lit beyond him. "Now come on." Lily gripped his right hand again and starting pulling him towards the door. Albus didn't want to see James, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to see him ever again. But Albus let her pull him, it was better than letting Lily hurt herself.

Albus reached down stairs, and he walked in the family room, meeting his brother who was pacing. James paused, his eyes looking Albus up and down, and he saw the tear stained cheeks.

"Hey Al," James said. Albus looked at his brother and a surge of anger filled him, balling his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. He let his anger control his body, as he found himself walking up to his brother and his fist collided with James straight in the face. James fell to the floor, his hand went automatically to his nose, and behind them Lily screamed.

"That was for Bella," Albus said pointing at James who was on the floor.

"Ok… ok I get it," James said, putting both hands up in surrender. Blood was smeared on his nose. He looked up at Albus who was standing over him.

"Do you really?" Albus asked, taking a few steps back. James got up, putting a hand back over his nose.

"Look, im sorry, ok?" James said, his voice more altered from holding his nose.

"Here James," Lily said, handing James an icepack, and he automatically put it on his nose. Albus still felt anger, but he felt better knowing that he actually hit James like he said he would, even then he felt remorse from doing it.

"Maybe I did deserve that one," James said.

"You deserve a lot more than James," Albus responded. "You're lucky I am not hitting you even more."

"Thanks," James said, his nose still hurt from the punch.

"Do you have any idea how I felt this morning?" Albus asked, looking James in the eye. "I felt betrayed by Bella, my own girlfriend. Then the ultimate betrayal was _from you! My own bloody brother!_"

James had no idea that his brother felt like that. He could see how hurt Albus was. Why didn't he notice it this morning when he saw Albus at the table during breakfast?

"I really am sorry Albus," James said, and he meant every word. If it was earlier in the day, James never would imagine himself saying that.

"It felt like I got punched in the balls James, not just from you, but also from Bella," Albus said. "_That_ is how much it hurt."

James winced at the thought of being hit below the waist; he knows that must really hurt.

"I really do mean it when I said I was sorry Al," James said.

"Are you really?" Albus asked, a part of him wanted to believe James. But another part of him didn't.

"I'm being serious Al," James replied, taking the ice pack off his nose. The blood was starting to dry. "I'll— I'll write to Bella and tell her I can't be with her. I'll tell her that I can't betray my own brother, and that you can have her."

Albus wondered if James was being truthful, but he could feel it in his gut that James was being sincere about what he said. Albus had no idea how he knew that James was telling the truth, but he had a feeling that James was. "Thanks James," Albus said with a small grin. "I really appreciate that… but I probably won't take her back."

James's mouth popped open. Did he hear Albus right?

"Wait a minute; you're not going to take her back?" James asked. Albus just shook his head slowly.

"What's the point? She might do this again with some other guy, why go through this again?" Albus answered. "I guess this was her way of breaking up with me."

James couldn't believe what he heard. He suffered a bloody nose for that? All for Albus saying that he now won't take her back? James had to admit that he didn't blame him; he would have said the same thing if that was him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Albus said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be all good in no time," James said, ruffling Albus's hair. Albus grinned, and the two brothers hugged for a brief moment. All arguments forgotten between the two brothers.

….

Ginny Potter returned home and as she walked inside the house and she was met with the sound of laughter. The sound of laughter was made by all three of her children. Ginny smiled as she heard the sound, it wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She put her purse on the table along with her house keys, and Ginny walked into the family den. She saw her three children sitting on the floor, playing a game of Gobstones. Ginny couldn't help it but to smile as she watched her three children.

"Hey kids," she said, the three looked up at her.

"Hey mum," all three said at the same time.

"Are three hungry?" she asked, but Ginny already knew the answer before they answered. When weren't the two boys hungry? As for Lily, she wasn't as bad as her two brothers.

**AN: I hope you all like this, I have had lots of fun writing this. Feel free to comment. Should I write more on this? **


	2. detention

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is this idea. I do apologize for putting this up later than what I actually wanted.**

James Potter age 14

Albus Potter age 13

Lily Potter age 11

Hogwarts

Albus Potter stood in the hall way on the third floor corridor, his eyes were following after his best friend, Bella Wood, he knew he should not stare but he couldn't help it. Bella Wood was in the same year and house as Albus, and she had always been his friend. She wasn't really his best friend, but she was up there on his friends list, but Albus had been thinking about her as more than a friend for the past month now. Whenever he looked at her, he blushed and his heart raced incredibly fast, faster than a snitch's wings beating against your clutch.

"Hey Al," came the voice of James Potter. Albus turned around quickly to see his brother walking up to him.

"Shit James, you tryin to give me a panic attack?" Albus asked, his hand was on his chest, his heart was still racing against his ribcage.

James tuted, as he stood a foot way from Albus."You better watch your language Al, you know how mum is about cussing," James said trying to imitate their dad's voice. Albus shook his head but grinned.

"What do you want James?" Albus asked, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. It was a Saturday, and Albus was making his way down to the library when he got distracted.

"Oh nothing, just on my way down to the grounds," James answered, he could see the back of Bella Wood and two other girls ahead of them. "So, what are _you_ doing out of the common room?"

"Who am I? ALF?" Albus asked with sarcasm.

"Do you see any other furry little gnome around here?" James asked looking around them. Albus just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously James, what do you want?" Albus asked. "I am not doing your homework again if that is what you're wanting."

"Um no," James replied. "But what I do want to know is why are you looking at Bella Wood?"

Albus blushed before he could respond. "I—I wasn't looking," Albus said, his cheeks were now scarlet red. "Why would I look at Bella? She is just a friend."

Albus spoke the last two sentences more quickly than necessary.

"Yeah right Al," James said, he was grinning now. "The evidence is quite clear on your face."

Albus blushed a deeper red. "It doesn't matter James," Albus told him; he could feel the heat on his cheeks now. James couldn't stop grinning, his brown eyes shined mischievously.

"Oh ho my little brother likes a girl huh?" James said with a laugh. Albus glared at James, who was now laughing, clutching his side. Albus crossed his arms, looking seriously.

"S—sorry," James said after a few minutes, trying to contain his laughter. "Oh I never thought I would see my baby brother wooing over a girl."

"_I am not_ wooing over Bella," Albus said, but on the inside, Albus knew it was true; he just didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction.

"Oh yeah Al of course you're not staring at her, you were just standing there waiting for the grass to grow," James said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up will you?" Albus said.

"Mr. Potter!" said the voice of Hogwarts least favorite teacher, Professor Sewlern. Professor Sewlern was a short plump witch; her hair was mousy brown with a bunch of tight curls. Her voice was low and feminine but there was certain sharpness to it. Both of the boys jumped on the spot at the sound, Albus turned around and there was the teacher. She stood a few feet from then in her pink cardigan and pink hat. Albus gulped, he was pretty sure his brother did too.

"Mr. Potter," she said in her girly pitched voice. Her forever cold eyes stared at James and then at Albus. "Five points from Gryffindor for foul language."

"What foul language Professor?" James asked, Professor Sewlern's eyes darted straight to James.

"I didn't say any—"

"Another five points for arguing," she said quickly, catching the brother's attention. "Now then, move along before I deduct more points. You best better get where you belong."

Albus and James looked at one another and walked passed her down the staircase. They didn't need to be told twice from the teacher.

"How on earth is that woman a teacher?" James asked as they reached the landing.

"No idea," Albus said, agreeing fully with his older brother. "I think every one wants to know that one." Albus walked passed James, walking towards the front doors.

"Listen Al," James said following Albus through the entrance. The sun was out, and the outline of the giant squid could be seen gliding below the lakes cool surface. "If you want some advice on how to—"

"No James," Albus said interrupting James. He looked at James as he continued walking. "I don't like her like that."

James found that hard to believe, he could tell by the way that Albus was just standing there in the hall, looking at her as she walked. He knew that look pretty well. "You sure do make it obvious," James said with a smirk. "Why not just ask her out already. It will save you a lot of trouble in the long run." Albus stopped dead in his tracks, James walked straight passed him, and paused when he didn't see Albus right next to him, he turned around to see Albus just standing there.

"What's up little bro?" James asked and he walked up towards his brother. Albus knew that what his brother was saying was true, he was just afraid on what she would say. Would she reject him? What would happen to their friendship? Albud really didn't want their friendship to suffer just because he fancied her, he still wanted to be her friend even if she said no.

"Would you stop pestering me if I told you that I do like her?" Albus asked.

"Nope," James said without a second thought. That was what Albus had figured.

"Now why would I do that? You are my brother, I have to pick on you every now and then," James said. "It is actually a full time job to be honest. I really should have a raise come to think of it."

Albus punched James in the arm lightly. James, rubbed his shoulder, the playful punch didn't hurt.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" came the girly voice. The air around them felt like it dropped twenty degrees at the sound of the voice. They both looked where the voice came from, and there was professor Sewlern, walking along the grass. _How does she bloody do that?_ Albus thought to himself, as she walked right up to them. She was looking straight at Albus. "Detention my office tonight."

"Professor, he didn't do anything," James said, he was hoping that he looked stronger than how he felt. Professor Sewlern had a toad like appearance; most students suspected that it was an animagus error that transfigured her. But the only problem to that theory was that she was terrible at Transfiguration. She proved that many times over.

"I didn't do anything that was against school rules," Albus said, he didn't even know what he did wrong.

"Oh yes you did Mr. Potter, just now," she said in her girlish feminine voice. Albus still had no clue what she was talking about. The only thing he could think of was talking to James, but that couldn't be it. "I saw you just hit another student. Now violence never solves anything that is my motto."

"But I didn't—"

"Five points from Gryffindor for arguing with a teacher," she said and smiled. Making her toad like appearance much more apparent. Albus glared at her, before looking away.

"But Albus didn't hit anyone," James said, Albus looked at his brother. Was he insane? Did he want to cost Gryffindor another five points?

"Mr. Potter, I saw what I saw, now as for you Mr. Potter," she turned away from James, looking at Albus. "I will see you in my office later, just bring yourself."

"_Yes ma'am_," he said, his fists clenched, making his knuckles turn white. She turned around with a satisfied smirk.

"She shouldn't be allowed to teach," James said as the Professor walked passed the entrance door. Albus couldn't agree more.

"I can't believe that—_that insufferable toad of a hag_," Albus said. "Not even the Headmaster would give me detention for that. He wouldn't even _deduct one bloody point_."

James looked at his brother with a raised eye brow. "Why don't we tell Professor Longbotom?" James asked. "Maybe he—"

"If I go up to see Professor Longbottom then she will win," Albus told him. "No way on Merlin's silver beard will I give her that satisfaction."

"She can't give you detention for something that stupid," James told him. "It wasn't like you actually punched me, everyone does that."

…

Albus arrived outside the door of Professor Sewlern's office, and he knocked. This was not the first time that Albus Potter had to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office, and each time was not a pleasant one either. Much like right now. He dreaded of what was about to come.

"Come in Mr. Potter," said the voice of Professor Sewlern. Albus took a deep breath as he entered the office. The office itself was not that of a Defense Against the Dark Arts office, the walls were pastel white, kitten and bunny rabbit plates hung on the wall behind the teachers desk. The room was full of frilly objects that it was almost intimidating. "Mr. Potter, have a seat." She stood up from behind the desk, and pointed to a small desk off by the side.

Albus sat down, and on the desk was a sheet of parchment, and a deep red quill. She smiled wickedly at him as he looked up at her.

"You will write 'I will not use violence,'" she said, as she sat back down in her fluffy chair.

"Where is the ink?" he asked, noticing that there was no ink well near him.

"Oh you don't need one… this is a… _very special_ quill of mine," she told him.

Albus took the quill and he felt a very strange feeling from it. The quill had a dark quality to it, that Albus was not sure if he trusted it or not.

"How many times?" he asked, not looking at the teacher.

"I'm sorry my dear what was that?" she asked, her tone was too sweet. "You need to look at me when your talking."

"How many times?" he repeated, this time he was looking at her, and what startled Albus the most was how she was grinning at him.

"It until it sinks in," she said, chuckling in her throat.

Albus looked down at the parchment, his hand hesitated over the parchment until he wrote out _I will not use violence_, and as he wrote, he felt a twinge of pain in his hand. He stopped writing immediately, but he didn't see anything. What he didn't notice was that Professor Sewlern watching his every move. As he wrote, more pain shot through his hand, and on the third line, he watched in horror as the fainted words of 'I will not use violence' were faintly etched in his hand.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" she asked, there was a hint of amusement in her voice. He looked up at her.

"N-no," he said, he didn't want her to see that his hand was tingling and getting uncomfortable. Albus looked back down, the ink was blood red and Albus was suspecting that he knew what this quill was. The highly illegal blood quill. Albus continued writing, the letters etched over themselves into his skin. He held back the urge to cry out; this had to be the most painful experience of his life. At that moment, he would rather break his nose again and break his arm rather than this. Albus was not a crier, even as a baby he didn't cry, and that was what Albus was ready to do. After writing the tenth line, the letters on his hand was redder and deeper.

"Come here Mr. Potter," she said. Albus stood up, putting the quill down, and Albus felt the negative feeling leave him at once. He walked up to her desk, and Professor Sewlern grabbed his hand with her stumpy jeweled fingers, and examined his hand. He winced as she pressed on the fresh wound. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson Mr. Potter. You can bet that the next time I see you will be a lot worse…. It gets worse in time. Now go back to your dormitory."

Albus nodded and he left the office quickly.

…

James looked at Albus, a bandage was over his hand, and he didn't remember it being there yesterday.

"Hey Al, what happened to your hand?" James asked as Albus took a seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Nothing," Albus replied, sliding his bandaged hand under the table, but Albus caught the look that his brother was giving him. "Honestly James, its nothing."

"Whatever you say little brother," James said, going back to eating his breakfast.

The bandage on Albus's hand had not been removed for a week, and James was beginning to feel concerned, because normal scratches would have healed by now. He never saw Albus take off the bandage, not even once. During the week, James noted that Albus never applied direct contact with the bandaged area, and when he did accidentally he would wince. James had never known his brother to act like that. It was Friday morning and James saw Albus was alone, walking along the hall.

"Hey Albus," he said, and Albus spun around to face him.

"Oh hey James," Albus said looking at James, and Albus stuffed his bandaged hand in his pocket. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check up on you," james said with a shrug, Albus just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Should it be Lily that you need to check up on?" Albus asked.

"Yeah but—but your my _favorite brother_," James replied, hoping he sound convincing.

"James you do know that I am your _only_ brother yeah?"

"Ok fine you caught me there, I just wanted to ask why you still have your hand bandaged," James said, nodding his head towards Albus hand that was in his pants pocket.

"It's just a scratch is all," Albus said, taking his hand out of his pocket, letting out a wince as he did so.

"If that is just a scratch, then show me," James said, feeling mature all of a sudden.

"Why can't you just believe me?" Albus asked, his eyes were looking straight at James.

"Just show me your hand Al," James said more seriously. Albus's eyes searched his brother before he sighed deeply and he took off the bandage. James looked at it and saw the words 'I must not use violence' written on the back of Albus's hand. James's eyes widened, the letters were red and angry looking, and the bandage still had blood on it. Fresh blood. A surge of anger rushed through James, he wanted to know how this happened, and above all who. "Who the bloody hell did this Albus?" James asked suddenly without thinking.

"N—no one," Albus said, he was already wishing he didn't show James.

"Bull shit, that is dark magic right there," James said, he was being more forceful than he thought he was being.

"Will you just get off my back about it already?" Albus said, he didn't want to yell but he has feeling annoyed at James was acting.

"Tell me Albus, now," James said his voice was stern. Albus didn't look at James, his gaze was on the wall behind James.

"I got it in detention, there you happy?" Albus said.

"That's rid—," James froze, at first he thought that was the stupidest thing he ever heard. That was until his brain recognized was his brother just told him. "— Professor Sewlern did this?"

Albus didn't respond.

"She is going to wish she never did that," James said in a dangerous tone. Albus eyed James.

**AN: I know what a cliff hanger huh? Feel free to comment. **


End file.
